Ben (Descendants)
Ben is a character who appears in the Disney film Descendants, portrayed by Mitchell Hope. He is the son of Belle and Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Background Official Disney Bio :Poised to take the throne, he makes his first proclamation and offers a chance at redemption to Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay when they are given a chance to attend Auradon Prep. Unlike his peers, he does not fear the trouble-making teens and embraces them as friends while he helps them navigate the unfamiliar land where goodness runs rampant. In the film One month before being coronated King, Ben informs his parents of his first royal decree: to give the children of the Isle of the Lost a chance at redemption and to attend Auradon Prep. To ensure the safety of both his plan and the citizens, he decides to start small with the children who need the help most - Carlos, Jay, Evie and Mal. He tries his best to befriend them and help, but his girlfriend Audrey is completely unwelcoming and takes him away, forcing Doug to take care of the tour and explanations. Having been told how terrible Maleficent was in the past, Ben attempts reaching out to Mal the most. Because of this, he begins developing affection for her. He also helps get both Jay and Carlos on the Tourney Team. Unaware of the kids' mission to steal Fairy Godmother's wand, Ben is tricked by Mal into eating a cookie laced with love potion. This actually proves helpful as this allows him to break up with Audrey and date Mal, finding they have more in common. On a date, Ben swims in an enchanted lake, which removes the love spell from him. After Mal attempts to save him, thinking he drowned, he tells her that he can see her inner goodness is stronger than the evil she's descended from. He continues faking being under the spell, but genuinely shows love for her as the day of his coronation nears. On the day he is to be crowned king, Ben rids in a carriage with Mal, who gives him a cupcake with the antidote in it. Once he eats it, he reveals that he's truly in love with her. During the ceremony, Jane steals the wand to use its magic to improve her looks. Unfortunately, the wand releases a blast of magic that undoes the barrier around the the Isle of the Lost, allowing Maleficent to escape and attempt stealing the wand. Frozen in time, Ben is left happily surprised when the spell is undone thanks to Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos, who used their combined goodness to shrink Dragon Maleficent to the size of gecko. Gallery Trivia *According to the film, his middle name is Florian. He is captain of the Tourney Team, and he is 16 years old. *According to the junior novelization, he had been dating Audrey since he was fifteen. *In the prequel book, at the end (which takes place right before the film), it is revealed he had a dream of being inside Isle of the Lost and meeting a purple-haired green-eyed girl. Mal also had a dream, set near the Enchanted Lake and being "on the stone floor of an ancient temple ruin" with Ben (whom she never met or seen prior to the dream and meeting him). *At the end of the movie, Ben helps Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos choose to listen to their hearts and not their parents' hearts. *Near the end of the film, Ben reveals that he didn't fake his affection for Mal after the love spell was washed away in the Enchanted Lake. Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Descendants characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Athletes Category:Singing Characters Category:Kings